Crash and Burn
by Splendor734
Summary: One-shot. Carly deals with the demise of her marriage to Sonny after revealing the truth about Kristina's paternity.


**Disclaimer: **Believe me; I do not own those crazy GH characters.

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at a one-shot so if it sucks. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it but if you don't, well ... you've been warned.

**Crash & Burn**

_Carly deals with the demise of her marriage _

What on earth had she just done? She considered everything he had given her. A sprawling penthouse, two beautiful sons and so many diamonds, she had lost track after her 5th, 9th necklace. The meaning of 'the good life' was plain and clear. Practically written in red all over those beautiful walls. The atmosphere in which she breathed was so thick with wealth; she could have cut it with one of those fancy ass knives from Tiffany's and Co. she and Sonny had stocked in the kitchen. Oh yes, Carly had it all for a while, until she dared to keep that secret.

_Can you hear it in my voice_

_Was it something I let slip_

_Does the whole world know_

_Isn't it obvious_

Of course it was never meant to _be _some big secret. In fact, she didn't want to keep her mouth shut in the first place. But for some reason, whatever it was, she just did. Hell, how was she supposed to know she was going to be stuck in an elevator with Alexis? Ric, Skye, Felicia, even Luke -God how she would have killed to have spent those few yet draining hours with one of them. But of all the damn people in Port Charles it had to be Alexis. They both sat there in that hot stuffy box . Alexis crying and whimpering; Carly scowling and completely annoyed. They shared glances. Threw smart remarks at one another. It was the same as always until Alexis had to ruin it all. Totally shatter the course in which Carly's earth spun with those four little words. Those stupid fucking four little words: _"Sonny is Kristina's father_".

_I'm the one who's in control_

_Now I'm acting like a fool_

_Do my feelings show_

_Is my face aglow_

_Isn't it obvious_

It was as if her whole word had stopped when she heard it. They hit her like a ton of bricks. It couldn't be. Kristina belonged to Ned. She thought she had weathered the storm known as Hurricane Alexis. She thought that she would have her husband back and the image of him in bed screwing another would be banished from her mind. And it was that way for a while. But as she processed the words that reluctantly stumbled from Alexis' mouth, she threw herself into denial. It was the only defense mechanism she knew. "_You lying bitch …_" she whispered. Alexis would do anything to have Sonny. Yes. That was it. It had to be. Alexis was still bitter that Sonny had chosen his wife over her and this was her form of payback. Yep, good old denial. It was such a beautiful thing.

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore_

_I'm feeling like a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions_

_I'm out of control_

_Isn't it obvious_

But something about this …. tale Alexis decided to abruptly stir up continued to linger in the back of her mind. It couldn't be true. Sure Kristina had a smile like Sonny's but almost all babies had dimples. It was nothing out of the norm. And it was mere coincidence that Kristina just so happened to almost be the spitting image of Sonny's mother. Pure coincidence. Ha. This was just God screwing with her. The man upstairs always liked to make her the brunt of jokes. It was their relationship. Always had been. She tried to tell herself that when Sonny admitted to being the father of Sam's baby. Sam. She didn't even want to get started on that girl. Sure she was upset and hurt and even furious but she felt some strange sense of calm … relief, almost. Like after Sonny was done with his typical _I screwed up for the millionth time take me back because you're my world _speech, she was supposed to do the same. Fess up to something as well. But she had nothing to tell. Alexis … Kristina … Sonny. No way. It still just some crazy story made up by some crazy woman. But in the back of her mind, she just knew it was so much more and it terrified her to death.

_Do you see my hands they tremble _

_Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes _

_Don't know how long I can keep this inside_

_Isn't it obvious_

The second lightening bolt hit when Kristina suddenly became deathly ill. She knew it was true then. She felt this aching pain in her heart. A little girl was fighting for her life and the one miracle needed was the father she didn't even know existed. Carly knew something needed to be done. She knew she had the chance to redeem herself for all of the crap she had pulled in her heyday. She had the perfect opportunity to be the heroine in all of this. Carly Corinthos could save a life yet ruin her own. But it didn't matter. Her mind went back to that brief conversation with Courtney. "_But Carly … you don't even like Alexis" _her best friend had reminded her. And she was right as usual. But she couldn't dwell on it because was through, once and for all, with the secrecy and the guilt. She should have been a long time ago. She timidly took her husband's face in her hands and prepared to watch her entire world crumble.

_Oh I, don't know what I'm doing anymore_

_I'm feeling like a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions_

_I'm out of control_

_Isn't it obvious_

However, Carly was smart. Intelligent. Not naïve by any means and she knew her confession wouldn't come easily. She knew exactly what she was giving up, what she would be leaving behind. No more spontaneous trips out of the country or chauffeur-driven rides. No more … him. The prospect of no longer falling asleep in his arms and waking up to him was too much for her to deal with, so she didn't. She couldn't. Shamelessly, she allowed her mind to fracture and succumbed to him. She did what she did best. All she wanted was one last taste, one last time. And as their bodies became caught up in that old familiar rapture, Carly tried her hardest to remember every single aspect of Sonny's lovemaking. Every kiss, touch –she wanted an image of him burned into her mind because she was fully aware of the inevitable: it was over.

_Suddenly these emotions_

_Are in control of my heart_

_Can you see it in my eyes_

_Every glance, every smile_

_Must give me away _

_'Cause I feel so much, I can't hide_

So there she was, sitting on the living room floor a complete mess. Her hair still a bit tangled, cheeks flushed yet darkened from the mascara that stained them due to her fallen tears. Drinking glass after glass of Sonny's good alcohol couldn't save her tonight though. She wouldn't be able to drown her pain in whiskey or vodka or anything else she could get her hands on though she had definitely tried. She had made her bed and it was time to lay in it. All those years of trickery and betraying and defying had finally caught up with her –and what was that about "reaping what you sow" that Bobbie was always talking about? Yes. This was definitely God paying her back. He was probably laughing at her. She was almost positive she could hear him. But Carly also had to admit that it was fair in some crazy way. She and Sonny had done so much damage to one another that the ties that bound them had to break sooner or later. It was too much for even the strongest to endure. Their time had come –and what a ride they had. Every single up and down and twist and turn was something she'd always cherish. But their time had also passed. Hell, who was she kidding? They're number was up a long time ago but not until that exact moment, sitting there in the dark with nothing but a flimsy sheet wrapped around her lithe body had her fate ever seemed so clear.

_Oh and I don't know what I'm doing anymore _

_I'm feeling like a little girl, a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions_

_I'm out of control_

Her tears continued to fall as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. Michael and Morgan, her boys … Sonny's boys, were fast asleep completely oblivious to just how different they're lives would be come morning. Ignorance really was bliss. But they would all be changed tomorrow. She just wasn't sure if she could deal with it. Ha. Even Scarlet O'Hara had hope for tomorrow but not Carly. She never did and never would. Damn all that. Damn Scarlet and her naivety all to hell. What was the point of hope when all you did was crash and burn?

_Isn't it obvious_


End file.
